


soaring in the sky (you look happier now)

by ColorMeHazelnut



Series: Drarry drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Prompt: Carefree, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeHazelnut/pseuds/ColorMeHazelnut
Summary: Draco likes to read while Potter plays Quidditch.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: November 2020





	soaring in the sky (you look happier now)

Hearing sounds of carefree laughter, Draco lifts his head from the textbook he’s reading, to find Potter dangling upside down on his broom with Weasley.

Potter’s eyes found Draco’s easily. Heart thumping, Draco shyly waves. Potter grins widely, rights himself on his broom. And winks.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!](https://colormehazelnut.tumblr.com/post/634142563454025728/drarry-microfic-carefree-hearing-sounds-of)


End file.
